


A Very Human Data

by FanfictionFrustration



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, I will not be stopped, NSFW, human data, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFrustration/pseuds/FanfictionFrustration
Summary: [NSFW]Data become's human for a short while, and the both of you have some 'business' to attend too.





	A Very Human Data

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry if this is written poorly, I'm a dyslexic disaster.

It was crazy, Data a human? It had only been a week of his newfound humanity, and you weren't sure how you felt about, you sort of missed the old Data, but then again, it was wonderful to see him so happy, so full of life. The Q had offered Data his humanity for a trial run, to only experience it for 14 days, and if he wanted to keep his humanity he could, once the trail had ended. Usually, Data would have said no to his usual gift of humanity, it had surprised everyone when Data agreed to accept his gift.  
In the beginning, Data had had a lot of trouble getting used to being completely human, but he seemed to be enjoying himself once he’d gotten into the swing of things, he’d even taken to flirting with you, which absolutely thrilled you. You had always had a crush on Data, and to have him flirt with you, well that was a whole new feeling.   
“[Y/n]” A voice sounded behind you.   
You were walking down a corridor, when you turned, you saw the man that had been on your mind all day jogging towards you.   
“Data!” You said stopping to let him catch up with you. “What can I do for you?”   
“I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me this evening?” He said, leaning against the wall, in an attempt to make himself look cooler.   
“Are you asking me on a date?” You question, grasping your hands behind your back and leaning softly against the wall.  
“Yes, that was my intention.” He said softly.   
“Well then, I’d love too.” You lean towards him, smiling gently.  
“Wonderful,” He whispered leaning towards you.  
You pulled away quickly, “19:00 hours, shall we say my quarters?” You grin.   
You could see the disappointment in his eyes as you pulled away, but he quickly masked it with a smirk.   
“I’ll be there.” He gave you a cheeky wink, before walking away. 

 

* * * * * *

It was almost 7, you had changed into a flowing dress, and had set the mood in your quarters. You had lit a few candles, and placed a bottle of wine, with two glasses on the table. You were checking your hair in the mirror when your door rang. “Come in.” You shouted, turning to look at the door in front of you.  
The door opened, and Data stood tall in the doorway, he’d changed into casual clothing, he looked incredibly handsome.   
Without speaking a word he came striding over to you, with such a presence, you'd never seen him this way before, so confident, so attractive. His hands found your waist, pushing you back against the wall behind you.   
“Data, I…” You gasped, at the sudden lustfulness in his eyes.  
His lips crashed against yours, interrupting you, but you didn't care. Your hands slid behind his neck locking your hands in his hair. His hands began sliding down your body, gripping and pinching you gently.   
“You’re incredible.” He whispered as your lips parted.  
“I could say the same about you,” You giggled softly grazing your lips over his.  
He chuckled, before grabbing your legs and pulling you off of the ground. You moved instinctively locking your legs around his waist, as he pushed you harder against the wall.   
You loved this new side to Data, he was so passionate so eager. So...big? You could feel him pressing up against you, it made you jump a little when you realised what was happening.  
“Bonjour Monsieur,” Your eyes flicked down to between your body's.   
“Mademoiselle,” He said raising an eyebrow cheekily.   
You laughed and melted back into his kiss. His hand's hand found the rim of your shirt and was frantically trying to remove it, his hands fiddling with the buttons of your shirt.  
Pulling back from his lips you began unbuttoning your shirt, exposing your pink bra to him. You felt his gaze on you, making you blush crimson.   
“Pink.” He said softly as if he hadn't even intended to even say it aloud.   
You watched as his eyes slowly met back with yours a soft grin on his face.   
You kissed his nose softly, continuing to kiss all over his face gently, until slowly placing the down his jawline, until finding his neck and sucking. He gasped as you kept moving around his neck across down to his shoulder. His hands slowly moved to your chest, grabbing you, before trailing behind your back to find the hook of your bra, unhooking it effortlessly.   
“Smooth.” You whispered into his ear.  
“I have done some research.” He stated honestly, tossing your bra to the side.   
“It shows,” You said gripping the back of his shirt.  
You began pulling at it, desperate to press yourself against his bare chest.   
“Data, can we take this off.” You say pulling away from him.  
“Certainly,” He said, grabbing hold of you tightly and carrying you over to the bed.   
Placing you down, he pulled the fabric up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Sliding closer to him, so that you were sat directly in front of him, as he stood looking down at you. You gently placed your hands on his bare chest, you slid them down to his trousers, finding the zipper to his pants. Before making any move, you looked up to him reassuring your movements, he gave you a quick nod. You slowly pulled the zip down, he helped you pull his pants down, leaving him standing in his boxers.   
“Hyh,” You hadn't thought of him ever wearing boxers, honestly you did not what you had expected.   
“What?” He said cocking his head to the side slightly.   
“I, just hadn't expected boxers.” You said honestly.   
“Well, we can fix that.” He said pulling them down and tossing them to the side.   
He was stood completely naked in front of you, he knelt down toward you, pushing you back onto the bed, he began pushing your pants down, you rolled him off of you, throwing your pants to the floor. He was laying there watching your movements, you turned to look at him, giving him a knowing look.   
“You’re beautiful.” He stated, looking you up and down.   
“Don’t stare.” You said, shuffling over to him, your cheeks turning crimson.  
“Why not?” He said giving you a cocky look. “You can stare at me if you want.”   
“Data!.” You say surprised at his sudden charm, you kissed him ensuring his silence.   
You both melt into the kiss, he rolled you over so that he was now above you, his hands found your naked breast gripping it tightly in his large hand. You gasped as he began pinching your nipple, playing with it between his fingers. Your hands wrapped around his torso, your fingers dragging down his muscular body. He was warm to the touch, something you weren't use to with Data, it was nice, comforting. He shifted, his muscles moving underneath your fingers, he began moving down your body, kissing you softly, teasing you. He settled in between your legs, looking up at you lovingly.   
“May I?” He said, his eyes flicking down to your entrance.   
“You may.” You giggle.  
His eyes flick back down to you, taking you all in, he leaned down, licking you softly at first, flicking at your clit with his tongue. You let out a long moan, as he continues to circle around you, sliding in and out of you. He continues, going faster and faster, you could feel yourself getting closer and closer, his eyes never once leaving you. Just before the breaking point, his tongue left you, leaving you unsatisfied with the sudden lack of him.   
His body shifts, him kneeling in front of you, his huge cock resting on top of your womanhood. He slowly moved so he was that his tip was near your entrance before he slowly began to push himself inside of you, stretching you in the most wonderful way. He grunted as his member filled you up completely, letting you settle a little before he began thrusting slowly, to begin with. His movement where soft, but with each pound, you felt more and more turned on. He became quicker and quicker his grunting becoming louder, the sound echoing around you, like an applause for your act encouraging you on. Your bodies intertwining harmoniously, it was monumental for you.   
The knot inside of you began to waver, as he pulled himself clean out of you before thrashing back inside of you. This caused him to realize, groaning loudly and shouting your name. The sound of him screaming your name was enough for the knot to twang inside of you, your breath hitching as you hands gripped his back tightly.   
His body rolled off of you, both of you panting heavily.  
“Being human is incredible!” He breathed.   
Laughing you rolled over to look down at your lover.  
“It is pretty great huh.” You said trailing your hand onto his chest.   
“It is with you here.” He gave you a soft loving look.   
Returning the smile, you kissed him softly before nestling into the crook of his neck.   
“I love you Data.” You sigh happily  
“I love you too.” He says, stroking your hair softly.


End file.
